


Грани судьбы: Неопределённый

by KimKanejae



Series: Грани судьбы [5]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Magic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimKanejae/pseuds/KimKanejae
Summary: Несвойственная ему неопределённость сбивает Хёкдже с толку, и виной всему Донхэ.





	Грани судьбы: Неопределённый

**Author's Note:**

> написано для fandom K-Pop 2018.  
> 

Друзей у Хёкдже немного, но все они проверены временем, различными жизненными ситуациями и даже работой. Последнее — это про Шивона, который в своё время предложил Хёкдже стать его заместителем. Хёкдже не переживал тогда, что их многолетняя дружба сойдёт на нет, уступив место деловым отношениям, потому что уж в ком, а в Шивоне он был уверен всегда.

Только вот в последние недели две Шивон старательно избегает его: в обеденный перерыв его не застать, во время работы он закапывается в десятки новых договоров и после сразу куда-то уходит, едва успев попрощаться, а в выходные он «очень занят».

В конце концов, Хёкдже это надоедает, и он решает выяснить у него напрямую, что же такого могло произойти. Поэтому он направляется к нему за полчаса до обеда, в надежде, что Шивон ещё не успел никуда уйти.

— Шивон-а, ты где и с кем вечно пропадаешь в последнее время? — интересуется Хёкдже, зайдя в кабинет друга.

— Хёкдже-я, ты веришь в магию? — Шивон сходу своим вопросом ставит его в тупик.

И ведь его нельзя назвать скептиком: Хёкдже верит в разные приметы, гороскопы и прочую мистическую чепуху, но только когда это работает и есть прямые доказательства происходящему. А вот в такие заявления в лоб — не очень.

— Что, прости? — переспрашивает Хёкдже в надежде услышать подробный ответ, потому что любой другой его не устроит.

— Я несколько недель назад познакомился с одним магом, представляешь? — воодушевлённо начинает Шивон. — Шёл по парку, увидел парня в ссадинах и не смог пройти мимо.

— Ты как всегда олицетворение доброты и заботы, Шивон-а, — перебивает Хёкдже, подходя к креслу и устраиваясь удобнее в нём.

— Я предложил ему помощь, но он отказался, сказал, что попал в аварию и после сжёг свою машину. Ты подумаешь, что он какой-то хулиган, но по нему не скажешь — видно, что он совсем не такой, — глаза Шивона тут же начинают ярко блестеть, а на губах появляется мечтательная улыбка, и это уже что-то новенькое и интересное. Раньше Шивона можно было зацепить лишь несколькими вещами: религей, работой или близкими людьми. А тут какой-то незнакомец за одну встречу сумел вызвать такую реакцию? — И, в общем, я решил с ним познакомиться. А он начал говорить что-то про разделение миров, порталы и магию.

— Подожди, я тебя остановлю, чтобы уточнить. Вот так вот сходу взял и признался в том, что он не обычный человек? — Хёкдже слабо верится в подобное, но и Шивон не стал бы ему лгать. — А если он просто тебе соврал, чтобы ты не сдал его куда-нибудь?

Взгляд Шивона становится таким красноречивым, что Хёкдже решает замолчать, слушать дальше и только потом уже что-либо спрашивать.

— Он создал из воздуха огненный шар. Достаточное доказательство существования магии? — Шивон выгибает бровь и скрещивает руки на груди. — Не относись так предвзято к вещам, которых ты не видел собственными глазами. Иногда нужно просто верить.

— Допустим, магия и другие миры существуют. Но что он тогда забыл в нашем мире? — интересуется Хёкдже, обдумывая слова Шивона. — Имя у него, кстати, есть?

— Его зовут Генри, и он замечательный, — признаётся Шивон, тут же расслабляясь и снова улыбаясь. — И он ничего здесь не забыл, ему просто нравится жить среди людей. Давай я вас познакомлю?

— Я был бы рад, — Хёкдже согласно кивает. — Как он смог зацепить моего лучшего друга, ты мне скажи? Ты весь светишься! Нечасто тебя таким можно увидеть, если дело не касается работы или семьи, конечно.

— Я словно наконец-то нашёл своего человека, — неловко говорит Шивон, отводя взгляд. — Я не знаю, как это объяснить. Однажды ты поймёшь, что я имею в виду.

— И пропадаешь ты, я так понимаю, как раз с ним? Я тебя уже сколько времени выловить не могу вне работы, Шивон-а! — наигранно возмущается Хёкдже, прекрасно зная, что друг поймёт его правильно.

— В эти выходные я твой, — предлагает Шивон, забавно двигая бровями, и сразу добавляет: — Вместе с Генри.

— Я запомнил, — Хёкдже довольно улыбается, хлопает себя по коленям и резко встаёт с кресла. — Пойдём поедим? Время-то уже.

Обед проходит за привычными разговорами на отстранённые темы, а весь оставшийся рабочий день пролетает в считанные мгновения.

Хёкдже любит свою работу, но куда больше удовольствия и хороших эмоций он получает от посещения танцевальной студии. Он может часами придумывать хореографию к тем или иным песням, оттачивать различные движения и просто растворяться в музыке и танце.

Он не считает себя первоклассным танцором, но каждый, кто хоть раз видел его в действии, говорит, что у него врождённый талант и ему нужно срочно менять профессию, чтобы заниматься этим всю оставшуюся жизнь. Даже Шивон!

Ведь что может быть лучше хобби, за которое ещё и платят.

Но Хёкдже всякий раз качает головой и поясняет, что не хочет, чтобы любимое дело стало для него рутинным и обязательным. Да, танцы для него словно смысл жизни, но, в первую очередь, это возможность отвлечься от работы, выбросить ненужные мысли из головы, выплеснуть энергию наружу и просто плыть по течению музыки.

Он проводит в студии большую часть свободного времени, а по пятницам и вовсе танцует там до ночи, как и сегодня, ведь завтра выходной и можно будет выспаться как следует.

Но, конечно, когда его планы вообще сбываются?

Субботним утром его будит звонок Шивона, в котором тот предлагает сегодня встретиться и заодно познакомиться с Генри.

Они полдня сидят у Шивона дома. С первого взгляда Генри кажется ребёнком, но уже спустя несколько часов общения Хёкдже понимает, что его можно назвать надёжным человеком, и все беспокойства на счёт него и Шивона испаряются. А ещё Генри много рассказывает про магический мир, и это правда очень интересно.

Ближе к вечеру они решают прогуляться.

За увлекательной беседой Хёкдже не замечает, что они прошли уже с десяток кварталов, и осознает это, когда слышит проезжающий неподалёку поезд. Он оборачивается в сторону Шивона с Генри, чтобы спросить, когда они успели столько пройти.

— Хёкдже-хён, стой! — кричит ему Генри, когда он натыкается на что-то в воздухе.

Он даже не успевает никак среагировать, как его куда-то затягивает.

Он оказывается в каком-то сером пространстве, отдалённо напоминающем болото. Здесь стоит ужасный запах гнили, а вокруг всё словно в дымке.

 _Похоже на межмирье_ , думает Хёкдже, вспоминая рассказы Генри и осматриваясь. Под ногами можно разглядеть тропинку, которая после ветвится на несколько таких же, и Хёкдже не уверен, что поворачивает в правильную сторону, но всё равно идёт направо.

Вдалеке он замечает свечение синего цвета и ускоряет шаг. Пару раз он чуть не оступается и не проваливается в болото — из-за тумана видимость оставляет желать лучшего, — но, громко выругавшись, умудряется устоять. Хотя кроссовки он всё равно пачкает.

Когда же он доходит до синего сияния, вокруг него всё словно размывается, и, стоит ему протянуть к нему руку, как его целиком снова затягивает, как в предыдущий раз.

Теперь он стоит посреди поля, слева от него находится небольшой домик, а перед ним замирает незнакомый парень. По его выражению лица можно сказать, что тот очень недоволен видеть Хёкдже здесь. Он долго молчит, изучающе смотрит и морщится.

Тишина давит на Хёкдже тяжёлым грузом, и он не придумывает ничего лучше, чем сказать первое, что вертится на языке:

— Так вот какой мир магии, — не то спрашивая, не то утверждая произносит он и старается улыбаться как можно приветливее, но выходит до ужаса неловко и нелепо.

— Ты кто, чёрт возьми, такой? — парень вопросительно поднимает бровь и поджимает губы.

Кажется, Хёкдже выбрал неправильный подход.

Он уже хочет ответить, что он обычный человек, но тут рядом с ним появляется Генри.

— Хёкдже-хён, почему тебя затянуло именно к Донхэ-хёну… — задумчиво начинает он, подходя ближе и закидывая свою руку на плечо Хёкдже. — Вы ещё не успели познакомиться? Я помогу! Хён, это Хёкдже-хён. Хёкдже-хён, это Донхэ-хён.

— Генри, тебе напомнить, что мой портал самый нестабильный, и я чаще всех принимаю у себя «гостей»? — Донхэ разворачивается и направляется в сторону дома. — Возвращайтесь во Внешний мир, Генри-я. Людям опасно здесь находится, ты же в курсе.

 _Отличная встреча, удачное знакомство и приятное первое впечатление_ , с сарказмом думает Хёкдже.

А ещё он думает, что хуже быть уже просто не может — кому понравится подобное отношение? — но в тот момент, когда он зовёт Донхэ, чтобы узнать причину, на него бежит нечто тёмно-серого цвета, взявшееся из ниоткуда. 

Донхэ что-то кричит, вокруг летают искры оранжевого и блекло-зелёного цвета, существо дёргается на месте, словно его удерживают невидимые нити, и загорается по щелчку пальцев Генри, а после падает замертво на землю.

Теперь его можно рассмотреть, но Хёкдже тут же жалеет об этом: оно крупнее обычного человека, с острыми когтями, пустыми дырами вместо глаз, уродливым носом и ртом. И отвратительно воняет.

— Теперь ты понимаешь, почему здесь опасно? — спрашивает Донхэ, указывая рукой на труп, который через несколько мгновений становится кучкой пепла. — Спасибо, Генри.

— Но что это? — Хёкдже морщится и даже отворачивается, до сих пор находясь в прострации от произошедшего.

— Демон, — Генри пожимает плечами, слабо улыбаясь. — Ты тоже мог им стать, если бы заблудился в межмирье. Я удивлён, что ты так быстро нашёл портал и ни во что не влип.

От такой новости Хёкдже передёргивает, а по коже проходит холодок. Осознание, что он мог превратиться в _такое_ , пугает сильнее, чем вся эта ситуация в целом.

— Ты здорово умеешь успокаивать, — качая головой, фыркает Хёкдже и снова переводит взгляд на Донхэ. — Спасибо, что не дали ему меня съесть или что бы он там со мной сделал.

— Лучше тебе об этом не знать, — грустно усмехается Донхэ, а после прощается и уходит таки в дом.

— Пойдём, хён. Шивон там весь извёлся, наверно, — произносит Генри, похлопав Хёкдже по плечу. — А то я оставил его одного, ничего толком не объяснив, рванув за тобой.

— Донхэ всегда такой? — Хёкдже не знает, почему спрашивает именно это, когда в голове крутится с десяток других — более важных — вопросов. Он слабо кивает и идёт за Генри в портал, а ответом ему служит тишина.

Но уже в межмирье — Хёкдже хочется закрыть рукой нос, лишь бы не чувствовать этот гнилой запах — слышит тихий голос Генри:

— Донхэ-хён добрый, ты не подумай. Просто за таким поведением он прячет беспокойство. В нынешнее время людям действительно не место в магическом мире, хён. В ветке Донхэ-хёна так точно.

— А в других ветках? — интересуется Хёкдже, идя вровень с новым другом и чисто машинально запоминая дорогу. Мало ли, пригодится ещё. В жизни ведь всякое бывает, правда?

— Если ты решил попрыгать между ними, то сразу говорю, что это очень плохая идея, — предупреждает Генри и исчезает в очередном портале.

Глубокий вдох, шаг вперёд — и он снова в Сеуле. Ему хочется сказать Генри, что тот неправ, он и не собирается путешествовать по магическому миру, но на него накидывается Шивон с расспросами, всё ли в порядке.

— Как вы меня напугали, вы бы знали! — взволнованно говорит Шивон, глядя то на Хёкдже, то на Генри, и только после заверений, что ничего страшного не произошло — оба не упоминают демона в своём рассказе — заметно расслабляется. — Давайте по домам, пока ещё чего-нибудь не случилось.

Они провожают Хёкдже до квартиры — _хён, не ворчи, нам так будет спокойнее_ , — а после уходят к Шивону, оставляя Хёкдже в одиночестве.

Ему не хочется ни о чём думать, он мечтает принять холодный душ и забыться крепким сном, но мысли, словно рой назойливых мух, лезут в голову и отказываются исчезать. Он правда старается не прокручивать сегодняшний вечер, но воспоминания о холодном — наигранном — тоне и взгляде Донхэ, его не покидают.

И почему это его так задевает?

 _Мы ведь больше никогда не увидимся_ , уверяет себя Хёкдже уже лёжа в кровати, зарываясь в подушки и одеяло, словно они могли оградить его от целого мира и от себя самого.

В том, как сильно он заблуждается, он узнает в следующие выходные, когда в его дверь звонят — _могли хотя бы предупредить?_ — Шивон с Генри, позади которых с неловкой улыбкой стоит Донхэ и машет ему рукой. Хёкдже, тихо выругавшись, открывает им и уносится в комнату: убрать разбросанные вещи и привести квартиру хотя бы в подобие порядка.

— Хён, это лишнее, мы пришли не к тебе, а за тобой, — произносит Генри, когда Хёкдже пробегает мимо них в ванную с охапкой футболок и рубашек, так и застывая с ними перед друзьями. А Донхэ старается скрыть усмешку, наблюдая за происходящим.

_Молодец, второе впечатление ничем не лучше первого._

— Вы не могли позвонить? — Хёкдже, забросив таки вещи в корзину для белья, уходит к себе, чтобы переодеться. — А если бы меня дома не было?

— Хёкдже, сегодня выходной, Тэмин уехал на танцевальный конкурс, а мне ты сегодня даже не писал, — начинает оправдываться Шивон, и в его голосе отчётливо можно услышать улыбку. — Где тебе ещё быть, как не дома?

— В студии, например! — накидывая толстовку и выходя в коридор, произносит Хёкдже и встречается с изучающим взглядом Донхэ.

— Ты занимаешься танцами? — тихо интересуется Донхэ, продолжая в упор смотреть на Хёкдже.

 _А что в этом такого удивительного_ , хочет спросить Хёкдже, но его опережает восторженный крик Шивона:

— Он восхитительно танцует, ты бы только видел!

— Начинается… — Хёкдже закатывает глаза, хватает с полки ключи и выталкивает всех из квартиры. — Это просто хобби, ничего сверхъестественного.

Конечно, ему приятно слышать подобные слова от лучшего друга — да и вообще от любого человека, — но это ещё и смущает.

— Покажешь? — так же тихо, совсем не как в первую встречу, просит Донхэ, и выглядит при этом словно милый щеночек. Как такому отказать?

— Как-нибудь в следующий раз, — Хёкдже сначала произносит, и только потом понимает, _что_ он сказал. — В смысле, если ещё получится…

— Я понял тебя, не объясняй, — в этот момент улыбка Донхэ становится такой яркой, что Хёкдже невольно засматривается на неё, пока закрывает дверь.

— Вы двое точно не общались после того случая без нашего ведома? — недоверчивым тоном спрашивает Генри, упирая руки в бока.

Хёкдже даже и не заметил бы, что непринуждённо общается с Донхэ, несмотря на не очень гостеприимный приём в магическом мире. Они синхронно качают головами, а потом усмехаются этому.

— Мне кажется, что нас с тобой обманывают, Генри-я, — громким шёпотом говорит Шивон, перепрыгивая по несколько ступенек сразу, а Генри ему что-то быстро отвечает и кивает.

В голову Хёкдже почти сразу приходит решение быстро перевести тему, потому что он сам не знает, что ответить. Донхэ, судя по его неловким движениям и тишине, тоже.

— Вы меня просветите, куда вы меня собрались тащить? — уже выходя из дома, интересуется он.

На улице, несмотря на середину весны, довольно сильный ветер, так что ему приходится застегнуть толстовку и убрать руки в карманы.

— В парк,— одновременно отвечают ему Шивон с Генри, и Хёкдже от этих слов становится ещё холоднее. Лучше бы дома оставался, вот правда.

— Может лучше посидим где-нибудь? — предлагает Донхэ, словно прочитав мысли Хёкдже. — Я как-то не привык к такой погоде. В моём мире всегда тепло.

— Я знаю хорошую пиццерию, где вкусно кормят, а я ещё не ужинал, — подхватывает Хёкдже, обращая внимание на благодарную улыбку Донхэ, — и она недалеко.

Шивон наигранно вздыхает и соглашается, поворачивая в нужную сторону — он прекрасно понимает, о какой пиццерии идёт речь, ведь раньше они частенько там бывали. Вечер обещает быть замечательным: уютная кафешка, горячая и вкусная еда, приятная компания и разговоры на всевозможные темы.

И предчувствие Хёкжде не обманывает. Время быстро пролетает, настроение только поднимается, и сам он чувствует себя отдохнувшим, несмотря на то, что проводит выходной вне дома.

А когда приходит время прощаться, Хёкдже — необъяснимо даже для самого себя — расстраивается. И он старательно не обращает внимание на то, как приятно становится от тихого «до встречи, Хёкдже», сказанного Донхэ.

Но даже через две недели Донхэ не объявляется, и Хёкдже, кажется, уже надоедает всем вокруг — в особенности Шивону — словами о том, что он — оказывается — скучает. И после «гениального» ответа друга, суть которого заключается в простом «если хочешь увидеть человека — наведайся к нему сам», решает последовать совету.

Хёкдже уверен, что это довольно развёрнутое и логичное объяснение тому, что он поздно вечером стоит посреди той самой улицы, где его затянуло в межмирье, и ищет глазами переход. И когда он его замечает — слегка размытая и едва блестящая из-за лунного света зона, — то, не раздумывая, ступает в него. Он быстро пробегает по межмирью до уже знакомого синего сияния и оказывается на том же самом поле, что и в первый раз.

Навстречу ему снова выходит недовольный Донхэ, но как только тот видит, что незваным гостем является Хёкдже, мягко улыбается и приветливо машет рукой.

— Я решил навестить тебя сам, раз ты не появляешься в моём мире вот уже две недели, — объясняет Хёкдже, подходя ближе. — Не пригласишь на чай?

Он удивляется своей наглости и уже хочет извиниться, но Донхэ кивает головой и радостно сообщает, что как раз собирался ужинать.

— Накормлю тебя по полной, раз уж ты здесь, — произносит он.

— Что, даже не будешь выгонять, как в прошлый раз? — изумлённо спрашивает Хёкдже, следуя за Донхэ в дом.

— Можно подумать, что ты уйдёшь, если я тебе в который раз повторю, что здесь опасно, — качает головой Донхэ и пропускает Хёкдже вперёд. А потом ставит его в тупик банальным вопросом, заданным без доли шутки в голосе: — Ты соскучился, что ли?

 _Да, но тебе об этом знать не обязательно_ , думает Хёкдже и вместо ответа переводит тему.

— На тебя часто демоны нападают?

К его счастью — а может и нет, — Донхэ подробно начинает рассказывать, что из-за нестабильной работы его портала и непрямого перехода между мирами в его ветку демоны прорываются намного чаще, чем в другие, что надвигается война с ними же и что из-за этого он не покидает свой мир.

— А как ты тогда в прошлый раз оказался в Сеуле? — интересуется Хёкдже, потому что, если быть честным, этот вопрос мучает его уже довольно давно, но спрашивать у Генри он не решался.

— Каждому нужен выходной, и Чонсу-хён — наш верховный маг — иногда подменяет меня, — Донхэ пожимает плечами, пока накладывает кимчи и токпокки в тарелки. — К тому же, когда Генри чего-то очень сильно хочет и просит об этом, ему сложно отказать. А он очень хотел познакомить нас _нормально_.

— Я тебя понимаю, Шивон такой же неугомонный, если он загорается какой-нибудь идеей, — Хёкдже кивает и, когда слышит тихий смех Донхэ, не может сдержать счастливой улыбки.

Ему вдруг становится так тепло и уютно, что совсем не хочется, чтобы это чувство пропадало.

Весь оставшийся вечер проходит за длинным, но совсем не утомительным разговором, благодаря которому они узнают друг друга лучше. Они много смеются над историями из жизни, договаривают друг за другом фразы и даже делятся личными переживаниями. А потом Донхэ включает музыку и просит что-нибудь станцевать, с восторгом наблюдая за отточенными движениями Хёкдже и говоря, как это круто и красиво.

Уходить нет никакого желания, но завтра — _сегодня уже, Хёкдже_ — на работу, и ему не остаётся ничего, кроме как попрощаться с Донхэ. Тот обещает ему, что заглянет на днях, и даже обнимает в конце.

Весь следующий месяц они видятся по несколько раз в неделю, но прыжки между мирами утомляют — что Хёкдже, что Донхэ, — однако они всё равно упорно продолжают встречаться, ведь обоих неумолимо тянет друг к другу.

Хёкдже понимает, что его затягивает всё сильнее с каждым взглядом в глубокие глаза Донхэ, и сопротивляться этому нет ни сил, ни желания. Рядом с ним, на удивление, спокойно. Он, подобно морю, завораживает и _не отпускает_.

Даже сейчас, сидя напротив друг друга за столиком в кафе, в которое их всех привёл Генри, Донхэ не отводит от него взгляда, словно пытается либо загипнотизировать, либо увидеть насквозь, не забыв про самые дальние уголки души, о которых даже сам Хёкдже и не подозревает.

А Хёкдже не может смотреть на него без мысли о том, как же сильно он в нём _увяз_. И он боится представить себе, чем это может для них кончиться, ведь сам он вряд ли решится жить в магическом мире, а Донхэ — не Генри. Донхэ ни за что не выберет мир людей, и дело даже не в нестабильном портале и приближающейся войне с демонами, как он однажды объяснял.

Причина, наверняка, куда более прозрачна и лежит на поверхности, только либо Донхэ так хорошо её прячет, что её не заметно, либо Хёкдже настолько слеп, что не может её разглядеть, как бы пристально не смотрел.

И самое неприятное в этой ситуации — Донхэ ни за что не расскажет сам, это Хёкдже уже успел выяснить.

Они, на удивление, легко понимают друг друга, словно знакомы всю жизнь, но всё, что касается этой темы, выглядит — для Хёкдже, по крайней мере — как закрытая шкатулка на самой верхней полке, и подобрать к ней ключ среди всех имеющихся крайней тяжело.

Из размышлений его вырывает Шивон, говоря о том, что они уже всё оплатили, и предлагает прогуляться.

Они идут вдоль набережной — Генри с Шивоном чуть впереди их, что-то оживлённо обсуждают, иногда поворачивая головы назад и что-то спрашивая, а Донхэ, прижавшись плечом к плечу, медленно шагает рядом. И это почти невесомое касание заставляет Хёкдже судорожно думать над ответами на вопросы друзей, потому что голова — целиком и полностью — забита лишь одним.

Одним немного неловким магом воды и телекинеза, который своим присутствием переворачивает жизнь Хёкдже с ног на голову, меняет приоритеты, отодвигает любимые танцы на третий план и показывает, что же люди называют самым обычным счастьем.

И при всём этом ни один из них до сих пор не озвучивает вслух свои чувства, предпочитая показывать их действиями, взглядами и прикосновениями.

Когда они доходят до моста неподалёку от портала в мир Донхэ и прощаются с Шивоном и Генри, Хёкдже опирается локтями на перила и смотрит на проезжающий под ними поезд. Донхэ молча встаёт рядом.

Они стоят, укутанные уютной тишиной и обществом друг друга наедине, минут десять, пока Донхэ, отстранившись, не начинает говорить первым.

— Пожалуйста, — на грани слышимости произносит он, глядя куда-то под ноги, — не дай мне утонуть.

— Если кому из нас и суждено утонуть, то это точно будешь не ты, — Хёкдже качает головой, а после утыкается лбом ему в плечо и крепко сжимает в пальцах футболку на спине Донхэ.

Он успокаивает его, а в глубине души ему хочется выть, потому что сам он уже тонет. И не в чувствах к Донхэ, которые накатывают на него трёхметровыми волнами разбушевавшегося моря, не в этих ярких глазах цвета горького шоколада, которые смотрят на него с такой нежностью, не в силе мира Донхэ, которая порой кружит голову похлеще самой быстрой карусели.

Нет.

Он тонет внутри себя. Тонет, не зная, за что ему хвататься и что выбрать: поддаться и плыть по течению, или же бороться и плыть против. Остаться с Донхэ, бросив свою привычную жизнь и работу, или же расстаться с тем, кто дарит ему искреннюю радость и счастье, забыть всё и жить, как раньше.

Он боится не успеть и в конечном итоге утонуть где-нибудь между мирами.

Он боится, что жизнь сама решит за него, и тогда выбор будет явно не в его пользу.

Хёкдже одновременно и благодарит, и винит Донхэ. Раньше, когда всё ещё не зашло так далеко, он без колебаний определился бы и тихо ушёл. Раньше, но не сейчас, когда в его руках находится их общая судьба.

Не сейчас, когда он любит до боли в сердце.

— Уже светает, Донхэ-я, — тихо говорит Хёкдже, намекая на то, что портал скоро закроется — они уже выяснили, что тот работает только в тёмное время суток, — и потом оба выслушивали от Чонсу-хёна про безответственность, когда тому пришлось открывать проход для Донхэ самому.

Ещё одно неловкое знакомство в копилку Хёкдже.

— Я вижу, — Донхэ слегка касается губами виска Хёкдже и отстраняется из объятий.

Хёкдже стоит ещё какое-то время, глядя на то место, где ещё пару минут назад был портал, поднимает голову к небу, глупо улыбается и разворачивается в сторону своего дома.

Через неделю Донхэ просит его срочно увидеться, и Хёкдже бежит к их мосту, забив на свои планы пойти в студию после работы.

По пути он встречает Генри, который быстро что-то бормочет, пока с его пальцев срываются жёлтые искры и летят в сторону Хёкдже, потом обнимает, просит никому об этом не говорить и желает удачи.

Спросить что-либо Хёкдже не успевает: Генри уходит, даже не оборачиваясь на зов. А бежать за ним он не видит смысла — не догонит. Он надеется узнать у него, что только что произошло, после. А сейчас его ждёт Донхэ.

Когда он добирается до моста, то обнаруживает рядом с Донхэ ещё и Чонсу.

— Привет, Чонсу-хён, — здоровается Хёкдже и переводит взгляд на Донхэ. — Что-то случилось, раз ты просил поспешить?

— Пока что нет, — Донхэ качает головой, поджимает губы и резко притягивает Хёкдже к себе, крепко обнимая. — Прости меня.

 _За что_ , хочет узнать Хёкдже, но замечает жёлтое свечение вокруг Чонсу — совсем как у Генри до этого, — которое тут же направляется в его сторону, и чувствует, как подкашиваются ноги и закрываются глаза.

Последнее, что он запоминает — тихий шёпот Донхэ о том, что _так будет лучше_.

Просыпается Хёкдже в своей квартире от назойливого звонка будильника, отключает его и переворачивается на другой бок, накрывшись ещё и свободной подушкой, думая, что второй будильник у него прозвенит минут через десять, как обычно. Но то ли он забыл вечером его завести, то ли телефон решил, что сегодня Хёкдже на работу придёт позже нужного, и в итоге он просыпается спустя пятьдесят минут, когда нужно уже выходить из дома.

Он наспех собирается, забив на завтрак, и едет на работу.

Шивон уехал в командировку в Китай на целый месяц, так что теперь все обязанности начальник ложатся на его плечи. Иногда Шивон звонит ему узнать, как дела — с работой и в целом, — рассказывает про новых клиентов, про то, что им всем вместе нужно будет как-нибудь выбраться к нему на недельку отдохнуть, и Хёкдже не успевает уточнить — _кому всем вместе?_ — связь пропадает, а к следующему звонку он об этом и вовсе забывает.

После работы он, как обычно, ходит в студию, Тэмин его даже уговаривает поучаствовать в одном из новых творческих конкурсов и помогает подготовить танец. Он не выигрывает, но получает уйму новых и положительных эмоций от выступления на сцене перед большим количеством людей, за что и благодарит друга.

Но мнимая идиллия заканчивается через три недели, когда он во время обеда на работе идёт по мосту над железной дорогой и встречается взглядом со смутно знакомым парнем, который, заметив внимание к себе, тут же ускоряет шаг. Хёкдже смотрит ему вслед, раздумывая о том, где мог раньше видеть этого парня, и слышит громкий крик.

— Донхэ-хён! — к тому парню подбегает другой, заключает в объятия и — почему-то — неотрывно смотрит на Хёкдже, ярко улыбаясь.

_Донхэ._

Хёкдже кажется, что он слышал это имя огромное количество раз, а произносил сам — ещё больше. И стоит ему понять это, как ноги предательски подкашиваются, а в голову, подобно цунами, врываются воспоминания.

Разговор с Шивоном про магию, знакомство с Генри, первая встреча с Донхэ, демон, неловкие улыбки, лёгкость общения, тёплые объятия, данные обещания и безграничное счастье от одного лишь присутствия в жизни _своего_ человека. Последняя встреча, обеспокоенное выражение лица Донхэ, десятки раз произнесённое «прости», магия Чонсу-хёна и огромная пропасть.

Пропасть длинною в целый месяц.

Почему Шивон ни разу ничего не спросил про Донхэ и не упомянул Генри? Неужели он тоже всё забыл?

Хёкдже изо всех сил кричит «Донхэ!» на всю улицу, на него оборачиваются прохожие, но нужный в эту секунду человек уже вне зоне видимости, и от осознания этого хочется кричать ещё громче.

Но вместо этого он берёт в руки телефон и звонит Шивону. Сейчас ему всё равно, если тот находится на какой-то важной встрече. Хёкдже нужно срочно услышать лучшего друга и узнать ответы на терзающие его вопросы.

— Почему ты не интересуешься, как у нас с Донхэ дела? Ничего не говоришь про Генри? — вместо приветствия спрашивает Хёкдже, нервно кусая губы и прикрывая глаза. — Шивон-а, почему?..

— Ты вспомнил, — Хёкдже отчётливо слышит вздох облегчения и тихое «наконец-то». — Можно, я оставлю все объяснения Донхэ? Или Генри, это ведь он просил меня ничего тебе не говорить. Сказал, что у них там какая-то война, и…

— Я, кажется, понял, можешь не пояснять, — слабо улыбается Хёкдже. — Я тебе потом ещё позвоню, ладно?

И отключается, оставаясь на мосту с надеждой, что Донхэ, всё же ещё сюда вернётся. В конце концов, ему же нужно будет возвращаться в свой мир? А портал — вот он, на той стороне дороги около дома. И работа подождёт. Всё подождёт, ведь если есть шанс говорить с Донхэ, он схватится за него и будет ждать сам.

Спустя полчаса прокручивания воспоминаний в голове, он слышит недовольный голос Генри.

— Хён, я сделал это ради вас обоих, мог бы и спасибо сказать! — возмущается тот, подталкивая Донхэ в сторону Хёкдже. Когда они подходят ближе, Генри улыбается, подмигивает и, пробурчав короткое «разговаривайте», уходит.

Донхэ стоит напротив, молчит и даже не поднимает взгляда, и первым нарушить тишину решается Хёкдже.

— Ты хотя бы скучал по мне? — этот вопрос кажется ему самым важным, пускай услышать ответ на него Хёкдже очень боится. — Месяц, Донхэ! Целый месяц...

Тёплые объятия говорят куда больше любых слов, и Хёкдже расслабляется, чувствуя, как вся напряжённость и тревога исчезают.

— Прости, мне пришлось это сделать, — извиняется Донхэ, шепча куда-то в шею, утыкается носом за ухо и прижимает к себе ближе.

— Дело ведь не только в том, что ты беспокоился за меня из-за войны с демонами, правда? — горько усмехается Хёкдже, качая головой и прикрывая глаза.

— Ты прав, но и из-за этого тоже. Любой, кто знает о магии хоть что-либо, является своего рода маяком для демонов. За Шивона не переживай, с ним был наш друг, — поясняет Донхэ. — И я видел, как тебя утомляют прыжки между мирами, Хёкдже, и не мог заставлять тебя мучаться с выбором дальше.

— И ты решил стереть мне память, забрав самое дорогое, что я приобрёл за последние несколько месяцев? Боже, почему я влюбился в такого дурака.

— Я решил, что так будет лучше, — Донхэ отстраняется и отводит взгляд.

— Для кого? Для тебя, помнящего всё до последнего момента? Или ты думал, что можешь решить и за меня? Почему я вспомнил тебя, кстати, если к этому приложил руку Чонсу-хён?

— Генри, — говорит Донхэ таким тоном, словно это что-то объясняет. Хёкдже выгибает бровь, прося продолжить. — Он тоже владеет временем — в меньшей степени, правда — и он поставил на тебя частичный блок. Ты услышал, как он меня звал, крича на всю улицу, и вспомнил. Наши имена тоже несут в себе часть силы. Из-за этого Генри и просил Шивона не упоминать нас в ваших разговорах.

— Я потом обязательно поблагодарю его, а сейчас я очень сильно хочу тебя ударить, если быть совсем откровенным. Если ты думаешь, что я смогу отказаться от тебя, то ты не представляешь себе, как сильно заблуждаешься.

— Хёкдже-я, ты… — произносит Донхэ, но Хёкдже его тут же перебивает.

— Я не закончил. Если ты сейчас скажешь хоть что-то похожее на «в тебе сейчас говорят эмоции из-за нахлынувших воспоминаний», то я точно тебя ударю. Потому что именно это мне сейчас и помогает осознать, как сильно я нуждаюсь в тебе. Прокручивая в голове всё произошедшее, я в больше степени обращаю внимание на мелочи, и как раз они играют куда большую роль, чем поверхностные вещи, — Хёкдже выжидающе смотрит на Донхэ, и тот вместо ответа касается губ Хёкдже своими, счастливо улыбаясь в поцелуй.

Конечно, Хёкдже всё равно попросит рассказать обо всём подробнее, но это будет потом.

Самое главное — сейчас.

А сейчас он чувствует облегчение, счастье и даже благодарность. Ведь он наконец определяется с выбором.


End file.
